Мглистые горы
Туманные горы - '''это горный хребет в южной части Асмодеана, расположенный рядом с Babul Desert. После апреля горы заволакивает туманом на большую часть года, за что они и получили своё название. Так же они прославлены руинами, относящимися к эпохе существования Магического Королевства Левианта. thumb|276pxThe '''Misty Mountains was the mountain range in the southern region of Asmodean, located adjacent to the Babul Desert. Typically shrouded in fog for much of the year after April, they were known for containing ruins from the Magic Kingdom Levianta's era. History Early History Во времена Магического Королевства Левианта горы были заполнены виллами королевской знати. После катастрофы область со временем превратилась в пустынные руины. 1 В какой-то момент Ложка Марлона была спрятана в могиле под алтарем в руинах. During the time of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the mountains were filled with villas for the Leviantan nobles. After the Levianta Catastrophe, the area became deserted ruins over time.The Daughter of Fog At some point, the Marlon Spoon had been hidden in the tomb under the ruins' altar.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Venomania Event В течение следующего столетия горный хребет стал частью территории Велзенианской Империи вместе с остальным Асмодеаном и историческим местом для соседнего поселка, Мистик. 3 В 126 году Эллука Часовщица посетила старинные руины и молилась у алтаря, жертвуя осьминога jis tiama для призыва ливня на соседний Мистик на последующие три дня. Хотя засуха, преследующая город, закончилась, горы окутало густым туманом на большую часть года, тогда они и стали называться «Туманными горами". 4 Позже, в 136 году, I.R. и герцог Сатериазис Веномания благодаря Лилиен Тернер достигли горной цепи и приступили к исследованию старых руин в поисках Ложки Марлона. После колдунья привела герцога Веноманию к алтарю, где он отпер скрытый проход и достал магический инструмент для нее прежде, чем покинуть руины. During the following century, the mountain range became part of the Beelzenian Empire's territory along with the rest of Asmodean and became a historic site for the nearby settlement, Mystica.The Daughter of Fog In EC 126, Elluka Clockworker visited the old ruins and prayed at its altar, sacrificing a jis tiama octopus to conjure a rainstorm upon nearby Mystica lasting for three days. Although the drought plaguing the town had ended, the mountains were shrouded in a thick fog for most of the year and they began being called the "Misty Mountains".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Later on, in EC 136, I.R. and Duke Sateriasis Venomania were led to the mountain range by Lilien Turner and proceeded to enter the old ruins in search for the Marlon Spoon. After the sorceress led Venomania to the altar, he unlocked the hidden passage and recovered the magic tool for her before leaving.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Daughter of Fog В 477 году по EC Группа Золотой Дракон прошла через горы, чтобы помочь армии Асмодеана в Babul Desert против Королевства Люцифения. Убегая от одного из других подразделений, группа разбила лагерь в руинах в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений. Гаст Веном бежал через две недели после того, как генерал Шалгам приказал уничтожить "проклятый" алтарь. Как только генерал был убит его падчерицей, Гаст столкнулся с Абисс I.R. и потерял сознание, а колдунья забрала Меч Веном. На следующий день Гаст был обнаружен и возвращен обратно в столицу. После своего изгнания Гаст посетил руины на вершине горы несколько раз в попытке связаться с его погибшей сестрой, но в конце концов сдался, когда она не явилась. In EC 477, the Golden Dragon Unit passed through the mountains to aid the Asmodean army in the Babul Desert against the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Due to a defection from one of the other units, the group camped within the ruins while awaiting further orders. Gast Venom defected two weeks after when General Shalgham ordered for the "cursed" altar to be destroyed. After Shalgham was murdered by his step-daughter, Gast was confronted by Abyss I.R. and rendered unconcious, losing the Venom Sword to the sorceress as a result. The next day, Gast was found and taken back to the capital. After his exile, Gast visited the mountaintop ruins several times in an attempt to contact his dead sibling but eventually gave up when she failed to appear.The Daughter of Fog Locations Ruins Руины Левианта на вершине горного хребта. Хотя первоначально они являлись жильем дворян эпохи Магического Королевства, но после разрушения Левианта они превратились в пустынные руины. В центре руин был алтарь. Они были использованы в качестве лагеря группой Золотого Дракона во время войны с Люцифенией. thumb|left|138pxLeviantan ruins atop the mountain range. Although originally housing nobles from the Magic Kingdom's era, they became deserted ruins after its destruction. At the center of the ruins was an altar. They were used as a camping site by the Golden Dragon Unit during its war with Lucifenia.The Daughter of Fog Tomb Старый склеп эпохи Магического Королевства, расположенный в центре горных руин под скалой. Ложка Марлона была захоронена в гробу вместе с многочисленными драгоценными камнями и золотыми монетами. Вход в гробницу был скрыт под алтарем в руинах. An old crypt from the Magic Kingdom's era located at the center of the mountains' ruins, beneath the rock. The Marlon Spoon was laid within its cofffin along with numerous jewels and gold coins. The entrance to the tomb was hidden underneath the ruins' altar.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Trivia Curiosities * Несмотря на могилу под алтарем в руинах, кажется, никто не был там похоронен. * Despite having a tomb beneath the altar in the ruins, no one appears to be buried there. * Даже имея преимущество, лишь за счет того, что она является историческим местом, горная цепь никогда не получала статуса заповедника Асмодеана по решению правительства. * Although having the merit of being a historical site, the mountains were never made a conservation area by the Asmodean government.The Daughter of Fog Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *The Daughter of Fog (first appearance) *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) References Категория:Локации Категория:Левианта Категория:Асмодин Категория:Вельзения